<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guarded Blue by BBirdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921293">Guarded Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy'>BBirdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torrential Blue [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dual POV, Emotional Baggage, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/pseuds/BBirdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko kept the balloon up, leaning back against the basket. His fingertips were cold despite the efforts and he summoned a small ball of flames, holding it against his chest. </p><p>Lifting an eyelid, Sokka froze, watching him. The fire lit his face, casting deep angles, removing the dark circles. </p><p>The peaceful smile on Zuko's face lurched something deep in Sokka's chest. </p><p>So familiar. It was all so familiar. </p><p>Biting his lip Soka laid his forehead on the rope of the balloon. </p><p>The little heart of fire had his heart aching. </p><p>He missed Blue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Torrential Blue [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka had never thought himself a pyromaniac. And still, he felt the term a little overdramatic for what he was doing. Once Gran Gran had referred to a small child, entranced by the glowing flames, a 'firebug'. Sokka had scoffed, not understanding the fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fire was evil. A necessary evil but nonetheless. It burned everything it touched. It took his mother away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after, after he'd seen the difference between the wildfires, raging on, destroying all in its path, and the tiny beating heart held in Blue's hand, he found himself lost in the gentle glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now fascinated by the simplicity of a candle, a fireplace, a campground with the flames at its heart, crackling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly it just reminded him of what he'd lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd started on that ship. The fire nation ship they'd stolen was more complex than it'd first seemed. Not only full of weapons of war but books, maps, things to study, things to get lost in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father had asked, once, watching his son slave away over those maps, about Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sour expression on Sokka's face kept him from doing it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Sokka knew he would never be able to see a fire again, without thinking of the one he'd lost. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Work helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got him through the days sneaking around underneath the guise of fire nation citizen. Going from town to town, once off that ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diving into plans and schedules and keeping his head out of the towns they visited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to see them as people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to feel. <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Home felt empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls, hung with tapestries, everything keeping the sound of his lone echoing footsteps quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it been weeks, months, years maybe? It felt like years. Living day after day in darkened hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew he wasn't a prisoner, not in the traditional sense. He'd seen his uncle, draped in dirty cloth, hair hung over his eyes, living his life behind bars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was real captivity. That was real prison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet Zuko walked trance-like in and out of the palace that should feel like his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were days spent with Mai, where she would pull a smile from him. But they were hollow ones. He wanted to mean them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't. Every kiss made him wish for different lips. Every touch made him long for different hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cruel to string her along. He knew that. But he didn't want to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many battles to fight. The avatar was dead, wasn't he? Whatever spirit water Katara had couldn't bring someone back from the dead. Could it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted so desperately to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to someone. That was something he couldn't even have achieved with his alph- with Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he ordered himself silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orders. Yet another thing he couldn't stomach. After taking so many it was hard to watch people, his people, nod and head off wordlessly to do what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was meant to be the one to give orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at his desk he stared at the blank parchment he'd set down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to stop thinking like that. He's not your alpha. You never even spoke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was because they'd never had to use words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka always knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen already in his hand Sokka began to write, not knowing what he was saying, hating every brush stroke. But his thoughts were too muddled. This was easier.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wanted him to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted so much more than this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted out. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Sokka stopped, face to face with Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did the halls of the western air temple have to be so narrow? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sokka had promised some level of cordiality with him, if only for Aang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why wouldn't Zuko look at him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After months of having the muscled, armored furious prince shooting blasts of fire at their heads at any chance, watching him cringe away from their gazes should have been… he didn't know. Satisfying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Sokka couldn't fathom watching Zuko shrink away from the lightest shoulder brush had him consumed with guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd tried an awkward welcome when Zuko had been given a room, a room far away from all the others. He'd poked fun at them during some of the first training sessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko would hardly talk to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward, not knowing what to do, Sokka defaulted, teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him. It was almost too easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in private, that narrow hall for example, Zuko crossed his arms tight across his chest, like he was trying to sink out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him duck his head, the fire in Sokka ignited. "What is with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko actually jumped, stopping his attempt to squeeze around him. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Sokka regretted speaking. "You just," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did this hallway have to be so narrow? They were practically touching. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lifting an eyebrow Zuko leaned back against the wall, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he recognize the movement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just jumpy," Sokka tried to sound far less accusatory. "You know nobody here is going to hurt you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko again, said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guilt gnawed harder. Sokka's shoulders dropped. "You are allowed to relax. You're helping Aang with his bending. He trusts you. And for what it's worth I do too." He didn't know what made him say it. He hadn't even mean to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the soft smile it brought out of Zuko made everything worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Zuko ducked his head, walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stop from dwelling on that smile Sokka felt something underneath his ribs swelling. An alpha response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smacking his hand into his forehead Sokka tried to keep from cursing. "Stupid," he whispered. "You're just being… you don't even know if he's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing Sokka thought. What was Zuko? He'd always assumed alpha. I mean, what else could a fire price be? And he definitely acted like one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were those quiet moments, the nights at the fire where Zuko would just cock his head, watching, listening, relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook off the feeling, walking out, trying to distract himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't realized just how much he was starting to pay attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the corner Zuko pressed himself into the wall, the cool stone doing nothing for the blush up his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka trusted him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning his head back Zuko let out a long low breath. It was a start. <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Setting down the tea tray Zuko followed after Sokka, heart banging in his ears. He looked so serious. Was something wrong? It had to be wrong. He wouldn't have pinned him down like this without reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his face utterly impassive, a skill he was simultaneously proud of and despised, Zuko walked just past Appa, out of earshot of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what's up?" he asked finally, tension mounting underneath his ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still walking away, Sokka began. "If someone was captured by the fire nation where would they be taken?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused at the very edge of the temple square, feet away from the steep drop. "What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "Who was captured?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be, Sokka pressed on stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko dropped his head, trying to keep the obvious relief out of his face. This wasn't about him, wasn't about the half-hearted glanced Zuko couldn't help but to shoot after him at every spare moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart calming he tried to fend off the question. "I can't tell you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sokka balked. "Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me," Zuko tried to keep the insistence in his tone. He didn't want to hurt Sokka, not like this. "Knowing would make you feel worse." He tried to turned away, wanted to pull back. Hand on his shoulder Sokka tried to pull him back. The touch like a lightning shock, Zuko pressed his lips tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my dad," Sokka gave in. "He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not good, Sokka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was an order again. The defenses Zuko was sure he had managed to put up came crumbling down. He would do anything for his alpha and he would do it over and over again. "My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The highest security prison in the fire nation." Zuko could feel the emotion radiating off Sokka, but, unable to stop himself, kept speaking. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned from him now Sokka crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "So where is this place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you need to know?" Zuko started. "What are you planning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." They stood in silence for a split second before Sokka visibly relaxed, though the tension in the air did not waver. "Boy, you're so paranoid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Affronted Zuko frowned, brows drawn. "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here." Zuko's insides were twisting tighter, hating to think about what this could mean for Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His alpha who was incapable of leaving things for others to take care of, who wanted to save everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally slapping himself Zuko forcibly removed his rose-colored glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Zuko," Sokka smiled, if thinly, stretching and patting him on the shoulder. "Just knowing makes me feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I'm sure it does," Zuko only just kept himself from rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even the pat on his shoulder had his knees buckling. He was so weak when it came to Sokka. And no matter what plan was in the works he would go along with it. He was entirely at Sokka's mercy, lock stock and barrel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn't even have the energy to be mad about it. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Sokka lifted a leg up, teetering on the edge of his seat, shin firmly planted atop his knee cap. It didn't feel natural, but he couldn't move without drawing attention to himself. Ever since stepping onto the war balloon, he couldn't shake the oddest feeling. It was one he couldn't quite name. Anticipation felt wrong. But despite the awkwardness, he felt even stepping near Zuko most of the time he couldn't help the odd sense of familiarity whenever they were in close quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That familiarity is what caught him so off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why was it that whenever he stood so close to Zuko every cell in his body wanted to be nearer, to take his arm or set his chin on Zuko's shoulder? He'd come close to doing just so half a dozen times. Sitting nearby Sokka went to lean against him before forcing himself to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Absently watching Zuko shoot a bright blast of flames into the tank of the balloon. It was ingenious really, the adjustments made to the balloon by the Fire Nation. Without the bulky changes needed to manually produce fire the basket had been made smaller, and therefore faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko maneuvered the machine effortlessly, blasting orange light, pulling his hand back. It was all so effortless, movements easy, clean. The fire set his golden eyes brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was almost mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting he realized he was staring Sokka flushed, looking out around the sky. "Pretty clouds," he cleared his throat, shooting Zuko a quick glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away Zuko turned and looked up. "Yeah, fluffy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hating the silence Sokka began to whistle an aimless tune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Oh, I didn't say anything," Sokka shifted in his seat. Why couldn't he just be content with the silence? He cursed inwardly, finding himself speaking before he could stop himself. "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko seemed determined to keep his gaze downcast. "No kidding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, a balloon ... but for war."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The awkward blankness in Zuko's face broke, and he turned back to the tank. "If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His growl turned something in Sokka's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it seems to run in the family," he rubbed at his neck, thinking without speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that," Zuko defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked by how genuinely hurt Zuko had become, Sokka raised his arms in surrender, trying to ignore how much Zuko's hurt affected him. "I know, I know, you've changed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hadn't he? It was nice to see Zuko so… clam was the wrong word. But it was nice to be able to get near him without being blasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have been awkward because Zuko had been the enemy. Slowly dawning on Sokka was the realization it felt awkward for entirely different reasons, ones he could not pinpoint. The elusive definitions were doing nothing for his own whirling thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And still, Zuko's guilty face gnawed at Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I meant my uncle," Zuko's lowered voice struck a chord. "He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. Sokka realized, sitting up. He had never heard Zuko speak below a bellow until he had come to them in the air temple. He liked Zuko's voice, gravely and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sokka had to say something to sipe the sorrow from his face. Zuko had said he was never happy. And the admission was starting to sink in. Zuko was hurting. And for whatever reason Sokka couldn't stand it. "I think your uncle would be proud of you," he smiled, wishing he could take Zuko's hand or hug him. Something. He had to stop thinking like that. "Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even that didn't seem like the right thing to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's drawn expression only sunk further. Had he always had such dark circles under his eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't that hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Sokka gaped. "You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" There had to be someone. It'd been his home after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did the idea of that past tense thrill something deep in his ribcage? Unable to keep from grinning, Sokka leaned forward, eyeing him. "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Zuko smiled, though it looked more painful than the frown. Sokka didn't like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the smile was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Sokka sense there was more to it, more word hiding behind the tight lips? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he staring at Zuko's lips? He had to say something, steer the conversation away. Casting around wildly he finally spoke. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's rough, buddy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buddy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting the silence stretch onward Sokka laid his head back, watching the sun slowly set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko kept the balloon up, leaning back against the basket. His fingertips were cold despite the efforts and he summoned a small ball of flames, holding it against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting an eyelid, Sokka froze, watching him. The fire lit his face, casting deep angles, removing the dark circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peaceful smile on Zuko's face lurched something deep in Sokka's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So familiar. It was all so familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip Soka laid his forehead on the rope of the balloon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little heart of fire had his heart aching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes once more he slid into an uneasy sleep, whispering dreams of his omega on his mind. <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Sneaking inside the prison was so easy Zuko couldn't quite believe they'd managed it. The hot air of the boiling lake still clung to his skin. But it was nice to be warm again. The western air temple had some nasty winds down the canyon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd watched their only form of escape sink into the water with little to no argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he already known they wouldn't have a way back from this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that really how much he trusted Sokka? With his life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instant answer had been of course. It should have scared him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking into a spare room clearly marked 'uniforms' Zuko closed it behind them, sinking to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are, are you okay?" Sokka paused, hand on the wardrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shot him a weak thumbs-up, struggling to catch his breath. "Close calls around that last corner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure, Sokka nodded. "We should be quick. It's almost sunrise. We don't know who will be in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Zuko pushed himself up, taking the uniform and holding it against his chest. "So where- Sokka!" He whirled around as Sokka began to strip without a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sokka asked, confused. "Hurry up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting from foot to foot Zuko glanced around the room, going to the furthest corner and pulling the uniform over top of himself before removing the clothes underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't know you were so squeamish," Sokka laughed, holding out his bag for Zuko's leftover clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips pursed, Zuko pushed the helmet on. "It's too small," he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Sokka grabbed a new one. "I forgot, you're full of hot air." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back, Sokka pushed Zuko's hair out of his face, pushing the helmet on over top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both turned bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had he done that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat, taking a step back to make sure the helmet was on at the correct angle. His skin still pulsed red hot where Sokka's fingers had run through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had possessed him to do that? Before the awkward shoulder pats of the night before they hadn't ever touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Zuko reminded himself quickly, at least they hadn't touched according to Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't ever forget their first touches. He pressed his lips tighter, the memory of the kisses left there warming him to the core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Sokka tucked their bag of things into the back of a closet where they were sure not to be found, peering out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zuko cleared his throat and head. "Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing behind to make sure Zuko followed Sokka could not help but to quickly size him up. The guard's uniform did not suit him. The belt wound too tight, sticking to the lanky frame underneath, pale arms too bright against the dark red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka couldn't help but frown. Why did he hate so much seeing him uncomfortable?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shot him a single look and they both headed out, Sokka shaking himself back to reality. There was no time to get distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following him, Zuko edged along the hallway, forearm pressed against Sokka's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't being clingy, he assured himself, only being cautious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the alarm bells rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomach dropping to the bottom of the lake Zuko whirled around listening to the guard who caught their disguises and urged them to follow. <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Heart hammering audibly in his ears, Sokka watched the large man, this Chit Sang, arguing with the large guard. He took the pair in carefully, standing off with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to do something, anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him Zuko had already taken a  step forward before Sokka grabbed his arm, stopping him in place. "We can't blow our cover," he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back Zuko squared his jaw. He didn't look well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Was</em> something wrong with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms almost touching Sokka could feel his cheeks turning red. Even after the night in the hot air balloon, being near Zuko was wreaking havoc on his senses. His nose was inches from him, Even in the musty guard uniform, he smelled something eerily familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wants to know what he did," a guard had leaned close, only a foot away from Sokka's face. "Isn't' that cute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stalk straight Sokka stumbled over his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, very cute sir," Zuko spoke, mouth dry and all color drained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Super cute," Sokka agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as the guard went back to his tirade Sokka could not tear his eyes away from Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was not the type to get intimidated, quite the opposite in fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that image, the idea of the guard getting in Zuko's space raised every hackle Sokka had. Bristling with indignation all he wanted to do was shove Zuko behind him, keep him safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka swallowed hard. He was practically bleeding hormones. What was going on with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He had to get himself under control. Zuko was not a child, not some helpless hapless omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms still stuck to his side Sokka stumbled over his own thoughts. The smell. Zuko smelled like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn't an omega, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was, Sokka had just dragged him into a prison filled with alpha fueled rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of alpha was he if he'd-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea almost stopped his heart before he shook himself awake. It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko was a prince, used to be in line for the fire nation throne. He had to be an alpha. Didn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger pointed directly at him and Sokka jolted back to reality. "You! Help me take him in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering all his thoughts Sokka hissed at Sokka quickly. "Meet back here in an hour," before he ran forward to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he aided the other guard the only thought running through his head was one of latent fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Zuko were an omega he'd just left him </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone. <br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Zuko stood straight, arms behind his back, watching Sokka. Since separating he swore his heart hadn't stopped thudding in his chest. And it wasn't only being alone. Zuko could handle being alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sokka being on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was a leader and he could keep his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't stop the uncomfortable nervousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Sokka came around the corner every nerve in his body released. Scooting closer Zuko cleared his throat. "Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pushed up his visor, face lighting up. "Zuko?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart leaping at the smile Zuko had to get a hold of himself. "Shh, listen, I asked around the lounge." He bit his tongue, not wanting to say it. He didn't want to say what he'd found because there was no chance Sokka would ever forgive himself. But he had to. "There are no Water Tribe prisoners," needing the mask, needing to hide his face he lifted his own visor. "I'm afraid your father's not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he'd expected, Sokka's face had dropped, heartbreaking visibly under the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phrase echoed in Zuko like a wrung bell. He'd hurt Sokka. It was the truth but he'd still-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Are you sure? Did you double-check?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had to keep his ground."Yeah, I'm sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No!" Fury mounting Sokka turned to slam a fist against the wall. dropping his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gnawing the inside of his cheek Zuko racked his brains. "Ah, What would Uncle say?" Struggling to think of anything Sokka went to stand at his side, even as he spewed nonsense. He'd heard his Uncle say something similar once, though he knew he was butchering it. But could he really be blamed? Sokka stood beside him, not flinching away, and maybe even listening to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark expression in those blue eyes lifted, Sokka's face brightening in an instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't help follow suit, smiling along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we haven't failed after all," Sokka gripped the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit," he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ease the liquid pride under his chest. He just wanted to be helpful, to prove to Sokka he could be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what you said makes no sense at all. But look!" Sokka waved off his words, pointing down into the courtyard. "It's Suki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost, Zuko looked down into the yard, watching a young woman in the prison uniform stand, headed back inside. From such a distance Zuko couldn't really see her, but that may also have been due to the glaze in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something underneath his chest cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Sokka's bright grin, Zuko shot him a look which was fully ignored. Sokka he'd melted, all negative emotion lost in one instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka picked up speed running around the corner and vanishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new target, someone new to save. And judging by Sokka's expression, someone he cared for very deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms on the railing Zuko watched the remaining prisoners walking from the yard, sight blurring with the tears he didn't dare shed. He didn't have any right to feel so betrayed. He knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why did his heart hurt so badly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath Zuko dropped the visor back over his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew this when you joined up," Zuko muttered. "Get over yourself. Make him happy. He deserves it. You're the backup, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Sokka peered around the corner, still grinning. "Come on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be right there," Zuko picked up his pace, pleased to find his tone had not wavered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do this. He could be objective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only a moment before they were stood outside the cell, Sokka ducking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko closed the small viewport in the door. "You don't want to hear," he convinced himself quietly. It was a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what good would it do him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth drawn to a snarl, a hot lump of emotion locked tight underneath his ribcage he almost jumped out of his skin as a new figure emerged. "Excuse me," the female guard ordered. "I need to get into that cell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's heart stopped. No, no, no. Not possible. This couldn't be happening. Out of the thousands of prisoners. "No, you can't go in there," he invented wildly. "The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed, she shut him up. He was sure if they could be seen she would have been rolling her eyes. "Step aside, fool." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her arm lifted to force him away, anger ripped that carefully crafted lock over Zuko's emotion. Acting on pure instinct, he took her arm and swung her around, slamming her into the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" He demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hardly cut past the blood boiling in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hit her. More than just incapacitate. It wasn't fair he'd been left out for the guard while Sokka stole away with- She'd spun around, reversing the position. Zuko's head nearly cracked as he was spun around, arm twisted tight into his spine. Arm screaming he tried to slam his heel into her foot, landing just behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tripped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her arm he got her away from the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should be trying to get away from Suki's cell, to give Sokka time to run off. But he wasn't. He just wanted somewhere for the white-hot aggression to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bent backward, looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the creaking cell door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struggling still, she jammed her elbow into Zuko's chin. She's shifted, on level footing once more. Frantic for aid she caught sight of the running Sokka. "Guard!" she cried, voice breaking. "Help! I think he's an imposter. Arrest him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't listen, trying to push her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get him off me and arrest him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yanked away from his struggle Zuko found himself on the floor, his shoulder wrenched the wrong way around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're under arrest!" Sokka's voice was in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting for air,  Zuko tried to wake up. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Heaved back to his feet Sokka's fists still closed tight around his wrists. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd screwed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko continued to bite at the inside of his cheek until the flesh there ripped ragged, metallic blood covering his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was passed onto a new guard, Sokka's familiar presence pulled away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he couldn't think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid," he whispered to himself, sat in the dark, forced into the cell. His arms stung, his head aching where he'd hit not once but twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to dull the throbbing he dug the base of his palms into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stood in the middle of the room he could feel the pressure building under his sockets. This couldn't be happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop," he spoke aloud to himself, backing into the wall, letting himself slide to the floor. "Stop it. You knew what you were going into when you left the palace. You knew the reality of this situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't stop the hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue is gone," Zuko could still see the mask slipping into the depths, water dragging it to the silt below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wasn't his. He never would be. Sokka had a right to his own life, his own love. That had nothing to do with Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still let yourself get arrested for him," Zuko whispered aloud, leaning his head back, only just making out the lines of stone above his head. "You're imprisoned for him. You came on this failed rescue mission for him. Doesn't that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn't owed anything for all this. He didn't deserve Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain spiked under his chest and he had to close his eyes, struggling to keep from sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would find a way to get over his feelings. He would. There had to be a way to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn't there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain clenching a fist around his heart argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop," Zuko repeated, letting his anger sink inside him. He didn't need anger right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the anger, the fire, inside him shrinking, he could feel the gnawing emptiness taking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the numbness hurt less. It covered the ripping feeling in his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Door squeaking open Zuko pushed himself up as the old warden stepped inside. He forced himself to square his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new numbness afforded him a bravery he did not truly feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well," the Warden's slim smile was much like a frog's, fat and contented, having caught a brand new fly. "I never thought I would find you in here. Prince Zuko." He stepped inside the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard Zuko gaped. "How did you know who I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I not?" he sneered derisively. "You broke my niece's heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Mai's uncle? I never meant to hurt her." He hadn't. He wouldn't wish the feeling he had onto anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiet!" He leered over Zuko. "You're my special prisoner now. And you'd best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms folded tight over his chest Zuko tired once more to summon that reckless bravery, the idea of broadcasting his identity to stop the internal ache, replace it, flashed ever so quickly through his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's in it for you?" he demanded, voice steeling over. "Why don't you just tell my father to come collect a reward?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh in due time, believe me, I intend to collect," his smile spread, far more cruel before he turned on his heel and walked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut over Zuko, leaving him in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that what he wanted? To be sent back to his father? The answer was no, clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting his pace up and down once again Zuko ran his fingers through his hair, fingernail catching of the raw skin that was his hairline. "What am I doing here?" Zuko whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need long to find the answer. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Because I'll do anything for him," he whispered, arms crossed over his chest. "Because I still… because I l-" he stopped, cut off as the door pulled open once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping to attention Zuko eyed the new guard carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Sokka. Not the woman he'd attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more moping around, new prisoners get washing up duties until they earn their place," they tossed him a dragged filthy mop and an empty bucket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko only just managed to catch both pressing the bucket to his chest before he saw the trail of rime t smeared over his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath the line of the guard's helmet spread a self-satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Sokka, Zuko reminded himself, doing his utmost not to punch the man square in the jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding tight to his tools Zuko was grabbed by the upper arm, shoved back out into the corridor. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zuko bit the side of his cheek, eying the trio o guards around him. He hadn't gotten a good look at those who had come with the warden. Did anyone know? Could any of them know who he was? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All their expressions were too hard to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head back down, Zuko prayed none would see the scar as they passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still see it all out of the corner of his eye. They descended stairs into the well-like lower floor of the building. It was akin to a lobby, if all lobbies were made of pure stone and all its occupants shuffled by, dead-eyed and lost to the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one even spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fill the bucket here," the guard behind Zuko pushed him forward, next to a tap the sprung up from the floor. "Don't know why but Warden wants you specifically to get all these floors to shine by the end of the day. You don't, he'll have your head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tried for anger, fear, anything. All that existed still was the physical ache in his chest. Not bothering to answer Zuko crouched down, spinning the tap. His free hand still curled around the handle of the mop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the warden want with the kid anyway?" the retreating voices were his only clue to the departing guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't know, don't care," another laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joining in the third sounded entirely at their ease. "Something about the kid being his niece's ex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch," the first hissed in mock sympathy before their voices faded around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Zuko didn't look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the eyes on him as he walked, not unlike his long walk up to his father's throne side during that awful, awful war meeting. The eyes of self-important and quite frankly terrifying alpha's in their element did like to make Zuko feel less like a bug waiting to be stepped on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just mop," Zuko whispered to himself. "Don't think about that stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleaning wasn't new, he reasoned quietly, turning off the water and dragging the filthy bucket to a corner of the room. He'd done in it in the little cafe he had his uncle had worked in. Though then he had hated the actor of shores more than anything else. Going back to the palace with people doing things for him he'd struggle to stay in place. Watching others was infuriating, knowing everyone around them thought less-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought abruptly crashed as he collided with another person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head ducked he clung to the mop he'd been mindlessly running across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he muttered, walking quickly away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand caught his arm, small and strong. "Wait, I know you don't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's heart skipped several beats. "I doubt it," he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…" she spoked again, curious. "No, I do know you. You're-" she stopped, nails dug in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly toppled off his feet Zuko was pulled behind the set of stairs, her face flat with rage. "You're Prince Zuko," she hissed, eyes flashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suki?" Zuko blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't seen her up close, but he'd managed to get a good look from the guard tower. How did she know? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, of course, she'd probably been arrested trying to fight the fire nation. And if she knew Sokka…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to echo the hate in her face. He had no valid reasons to dislike her. She was just the person Sokka had chosen. That shouldn't matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts chasing themselves around his head Zuko stood stalk still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression broke. "How do you know who I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came here with Sokka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A likely story," she spat. "Are you still after Aang? He's not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Zuko stopped turning his head away as a duo of guards passed by. "I know he's not here. Aang and the others don't even know Sokka and I are here. We came to get his father. I told him about the prison in the first place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not releasing his arm Suki watched his flinch away from the guards. "And why would you do all that? From what I've heard you're not exactly the one to come up with such an elaborate plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no plan," Zuko pulled his arm away, rubbing at the crescent moon indents left behind. "I left the fire nation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted, arms crossed. She'd managed to corner him, leaving him boxed between a wall and the staircase. Face still drawn into fury she shook her head. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wanted to snap, push her out of the way and tell her she had no right to know. He only just managed to suppress that instinct. With a single control breath, he spoke. "The fire nation is on the wrong path. My father is leading his nation to the destruction of the world. I will not stand by and let that happen. I'm teaching the avatar firebening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His conviction seemed to sway her, if only for the moment. "Fine," she snatched his mop from him. "If Sokka trusts you, I have no choice. That doens't make us friends. You do anything out of the ordianry I won't hesitate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't help a weak smile. "You sound like Katara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him, continuing to scrub the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back to the water spigot he managed to find another mop. He just had to wait for Sokka. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Sokka grinned at his co conspiritors. Suki seemed stand-offish around Zuko but that was to be expeced at the very least. But she hadn't hurt him. He'd half expected her to toss his across the room on first sight. their first meeting hadn't alowed him much time to talk with her about everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plan set, he waited for the reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced at Suki, sharing some kind of silent message. "The cooler, as a boat? Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shared his hesitation. "But how are you going to get the cooler out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," the voice above them, stopped Sokka's heart. Chit Sang jumped down, imposing a figure above them, arms crossed over his chest. "How are you going to get the cooler out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka began to stumble over his words. "What? We didn't… w-we didn't say that." his voice nearly cracked under the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was instantly at his defense, finger pointed accusatorially. "Yeah, you heard wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't back down, an odd blankness backing his stubbornness. "There's nothing to get in on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing to watch the pair Suki considered Zuko. He was different from her memories. Admittedly she had always remembered a large armored warrior, burning everything in sight. This skinny kid, hardly taller than she was, standing up to a hardened criminal was something to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Sokka cut in, trying to cover. "The only thing we're hatching is... an egg?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span><br/>Zuko dropped his head. Suki smacked her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang didn't even blink. "Okay, well, I come with you of the wrden hears about this egg too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated Suki grumbled. "I guess we have no choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you're in," Sokka gave in. "Now first, we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took the wrench from him without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught off guard Sokka met those hard golden eyes. Was Zuko mad at him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach sank quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Zuko was mad at him, he'd gotten Zuko arrested and imprisoned. Escape plan or no he'd put Zuko in serious danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt began to fester in his lower gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did the idea of putting Zuko anywhere near harms way eat at him so strongly?<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chit Sang smiled slyly. "Oh, I can get you inside."<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>In hindsight, Sokka should have known his plan took too many risks. He trusted Zuko to do everything right, even trusting Chit Sang to pull his punches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn't count on however was Zuko's… he didn't know how to describe it. It was like a fire in him. But not the warm campfires, not the blasts he made, nor even the moves he showed Aang. This was like the blue fire his sister made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hot, cruel, searing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't any comfort in Zuko's expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka did his best to push away the guilt that welled up to his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be angry with him. Sokka had dragged him on this noble mission only to have his locked up less than a day in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nerves rattling he stayed close, watching Chit Sang's overly dramatic tossing of Zuko to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, slid across the floor, Zuko's eyes flashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should wait, let him bend first, get himself proper evidence. But he couldn't stop himself. If Zuko kept going he was going to get himself hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need backup over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko flung himself back up, avoiding Chit Sang's attack by a mile. Face stone like he shot a blast at the larger man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All preformative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka still didn't like the glint in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could bring his clenched fists up there were two guards atop him, slamming Zuko into the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hid his wince. Taking a deep breath he walked off, going in the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was wrong with him?<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Sokka tried not to wait too long, subbing in for the guard after less than an hour. He couldn't stand the idea of leaving Zuko for longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stood in front of the door he hesitated, hand on the metal. he could feel the icy cold seep through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he hesitated, dropping his forehead onto the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on with you, Zuko?" he asked quietly. No other guard had been left in the hallway. He was entirely alone. And yet he still felt the need to whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of Zuko was starting to nag more insistently at him. And he couldn't hazard a guess as to why. Walking by Suki less than five minutes before he'd wanted to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was something she'd said to him. Maybe Zuko felt the same guilt as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had done terrible things, hurt people. But he was also aware of those things, actively working to be better. He'd come with Sokka on this mission, gotten thrown in a cell for him, had volunteered without hesitation to go into the cooler so they could make their escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Sokka asked, once more muttering aloud. "Why else would he do those things if he wasn't trying to prove he's changed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There couldn't be another reason. <br/><br/>Could there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts welling quickly, Sokka grabbed the door handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. There couldn't be any other reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold spilled out into the corridor in a wave of silver mist. Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, watching movement out of the corner of his eyes. He still had a role to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back his heart panged, seeing Zuko bent over and shivering. Sokka cleared his throat and forced the words out in a brutish grunt. "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head lifted Zuko's frost-covered locks melted around his cheeks and he literally exhaled a puff of fire. "Yes," he grinned, arms opening to show the array of bolts before him. "I have, completely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's heart skipped, taking in that smile, before his fumbling fingers could lift his visor. Leaning forward into the cold he lowered his voice. "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faces inches away Zuko opened his mouth to say something, tensing instantly. "Someone's coming!" he grabbed Sokka's shoulders and pulled him into the cooler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly toppling over Sokka stumbled in, immediately whirling around to peer through the crack in the singing door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the hours in the cold Zuko still radiated heat, a welcome source with cold air still pumping in above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart hammering he didn't try to avoid pressing himself against Zuko, hoping his leaning to listen would excuse his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-New arrivals at dawn," a guard was speaking, walking along the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anybody interesting?" the second asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tone was too casual. They hadn't heard anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet Sokka could let himself relax. He pressed close to Zuko, goosebumps along his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled back, unable to hear anything else they said. His entire body had gone numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"War prisoners," Zuko backed up, looking him in the eye, his face painfully commiserative. "It could be your father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cared so much. <br/><br/>Sokka could see that. Zuko cared so deeply. <br/><br/>About him? What else? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his head Sokka's own voice dropped. "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what should we do?" Zuko crouched beside him, only inches away, a space that was still too far. "Are we going ahead with the plan or are we going to wait another night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Sokka shook his head, emotions battling underneath his ribcage. "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freeom, all of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your call Sokka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees, hating how weak he felt in that moment. Sokka placed his face in his hand. "Why?" he asked finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does it have to be my decision?" Sokka demanded, voice breaking. "Why do you trust me to make the right choice after everything that leads to this mess? The invasion going wrong, getting us stuck here, getting you imprisoned. You still trust me to make the right choice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do," Zuko said instantly, inching closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hesitation. Sokka couldn't understand the pang in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a moment to answer that time, considering carefully. "You haven't gotten this far, all the way from the south pole, with firebender jerks on your tail to not have a good head on your shoulders," Zuko's faint smile flickered and died on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold was enough to dampen Sokka's blush, looking into the trusting gaze of his omeg- his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What thought had lead him there? Zuko wasn't. He wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat forcefully Sokka offered a tight smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded once. "We should get going. We don't want the others to be seen-" he peered into the hallway once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sokka moved without thinking, as if his body had acted merely on muscle memory, and caught Zuko's wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Zuko cast a quick gaze up and down the hall, on guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Sokka stood and pulled Zuko into a tight, albeit quick, hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms around Zuko he squeezed with almost too much force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still warm, a comforting body, strong and solid and so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Zuko trusted him implicitly. Willing to be imprisoned, risk everything, put his literal life on the line, only on Sokka's own word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was comforting too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It warmed over the other more prickly feelings nestled against his navel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed that hug was the first thing to freeze him. After an afternoon in the cold comfort was the only thing that could really paralyze him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hug couldn't have lasted longer than a couple seconds, though even as they broke apart Sokka found himself wishing it could have lasted years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just Zuko struck by the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something comfortingly familiar about hugging Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka forced his raging blush to calm, whirling around. "We really should get going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah," Zuko stuttered, feeling the warmth of a small bonfire burning in his chest. <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Rolling the detached cooler slowly and carefully down the short hill outside the prison, Sokka's face had turned stoney, jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched him, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. His spine pressed against the rolling cooler, pressing on each new bruise he'd gotten. And yet all he could do was watch Sokka. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both Suki and Chit Sang finally noticed as they made their way down, running to aid the descent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough," Chit Sang grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pressed his shoulder harder into the metal, forcing himself to concentrate until the cooler was at the base. He hardly noticed Chit Sang's chosen tag alongs. They got the metal tube up to the shore line, turning it around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everybody in the cooler," Sokka waved the new additions forward. "Let's go." Turning he knelt on the shore line where his things, clothes, and weapons lay His fingers trembled over the pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just behind him, Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked, again, knowing he shouldn't unable to keep the words off his tongue. "You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Recusing your dad is your chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki paused at Zuko's side. "Your dad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping himself from flinching Sokka turned a guilt-filled gaze on Zuko. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we would be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko set his jaw. He'd followed Sokka into this. He refused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to let him wallow in his own misery. If he couldn't be what made him happy, by the spirits he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Sokka <em>was</em> happy. "No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood, brows drawn. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration growing Zuko wished, ached for the hug they'd shared, wishing he could do it once more, knowing he couldn't. "Even though you'll probably fail over and over again…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, not helping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuk grabbed his shoulder. "You have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Advice you should follow</em>, a voice said in the distant regions of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko squashed that line of thinking with brutal speed. This was different. This was a rescue mission. He was not here to prove to Sokka he was the one to be with. Sokka had that already. Zuko was here to help get Sokka's father back. It was his family's fault the nation had been torn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no amount of hiding behind masks would save Zuko quite well enough for that. He was atoning, not redeeming. Jaw set Zuko stared into Sokka's eyes, hoping Sokka would hug him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he actually might until a voice cut in behind them. "If you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither boy noticed the other's instant redness, both grateful for the dark to hide their own faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka steeled himself. "No, I'm staying. You guys go," he addressed Suki, pleading really. "You've been here long enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squared her shoulders. "I am not leaving without you, Sokka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded firmly. "I'm staying too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like there was any other option for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not me, I'm out," Chit Sang almost audibly rolled his eyes, leaping into the cooler, letting it drag further into the boiling lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood between his compatriates. "We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't made a huge mistake."<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sokka looked like his father, Zuko thought that first, before he and Suki could sneak away. With all focus on the new prisoners, getting back inside was a sinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad," Sokka's relieved smile, that look of a heart healing over, Zuko couldn't help but to feel an odd mix of jealousy and something he couldn't quite name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko!" Suki snapped her fingers in his face, waking him from his trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking away his thoughts he focused on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your cell in down that way," she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," he nodded, going to turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught his arm before he could, watching him with those startlingly intelligent eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frozen in place he scanned her unreadable face. "What?" he asked eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," she admitted slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then can you let me go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as asked, but never removed her gaze. "What do you have with Sokka?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gaped. Not possible. Not <em>possible</em>. She couldn't know. Sokka didn't know so how would she- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" he only just managed to keep the waver out of his own voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not friends," she snorted, as though it were obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Zuko did his utmost to keep all emotion under wraps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you aren't enemies anymore. So what? What is he to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the people he would ever pour his heart out to, Zuko knew it would never be Suki. The web of motion around them was too thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," he said honestly, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why help? You didn't have to come. You didn't have to crash your balloon for him. You didn't have to get arrested and you had the chance to leave on that cooler. You didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see how that one turned out," Zuko grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't have known that," Suki shook her head firmly. Sighing, a long-suffering sound, Suki drew herself up. She was shorter than he, though that didn't stop her from being wildly intimidating. "I'm not stupid Zuko. I'm a warrior trained in many things. Observation is one of those things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words spilled out before he could stop them. "Look, if you're worried I'm going to try and make a move on your boyfriend then don't. He doesn't- couldn't reciprocate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki's discerning expression faltered and she was the once stumbling over her words. "He- you- oh. No, I just thought…" she ran a hand over her face, coming back to reality with an unsteady bump. "I thought… I thought you were doing this to get in Aang's good books."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's face turned from paper white to a red even darker shade than his prisoner's uniform. "I am!"<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"No," she grinned an almost Azula like grin, poking him in the chest. "You like Sokka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't!" he covered his mouth, face boiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do," Suki's smile faltered, looking into his eyes. And suddenly her grin was no longer of childish teasing, but utterly serious. "You don't just like him… do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a large step backward. "We need to get back, before someone notices we're gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching his wrist Suki pulled him to a stop. "Zuko. If you really feel like that, you need to tell him. He deserves to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only just managed his words past the lump welling in his throat. "I thought you two were a thing. Why would want me to try?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I love Sokka I know I'm not entitled to his feelings," she didn't let go of his arm this time. "Talk to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he pulled firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she had the chance to finish her sentence he'd rounded the corner and vanished into the adjoining hallway.<br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>"And you think it'll work?" Sokka asked, sat beside his father on the floor of the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard a scuffle across the yard, knowing all attention was focused there. He wouldn't be caught. The knowledge had him relaxing for what he felt was the first time in two days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda watched him with a discerning eye. "I think it's our best chance. I also think that's not what you want to talk about?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing up for half a second Sokka dropped his forehead onto his knees. "This probably isn't the best time," he mumbled, voice muffled behind his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got until the prisoners are let into the yard," Hakoda reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth opening and closing a few times Sokka leaned his head back. "I hve the worst luck when it comes to romance," he said finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patting his son's shoulder comfortingly Hodoka said nothing, simply waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First there was Suki who I liked but had to leave behind, then Blue, who I met again who I can't even look for, then Yue who's a spirit and now I- I just-" he cast his arms into the air dejectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "And now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gnawing at his lip Sokka sighed. "I, I think I like… I mean it's crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're sitting in a fire nation prison planning an escape from an inescapable prison," Hdoka grinned a sideways grin, one Sokka had only ever seen in a mirror. "I think I can take crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's smile lifted a fraction. "You make a good point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what's 'crazy'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Sokka whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a long moment to process Hakoda opened his mouth, shut it, tilted his head to the side, considering, and then nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his son this silent process seemed to take an hour thought couldn't have lasted for more than a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Hakoda said finally. "And you… like him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka could already feel the heat creeping up his face. "No, yes, maybe- it's not like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> it like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being around him doesn't feel the same as other people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka dropped his head in his hand, rubbing at his temples. "Being with, being with Yue felt clean and soft and pure. Like falling in love with a sunset or, or the moon. But with Suki, it's all talk and back and forth and I'm comfortable with her, like I am with any of my friends. With Blue-" he stopped his line of thought with the utmost severity. "Doesn't matter with Blue. But with Zuko, it's like I can never find the right thing to say. I swear I can feel him looking at me but every time I turn around he's not even nearby. But it's like, like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to be looking?" his sentence petered out with a quiet squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda didn't take the extra moment to consider it this time, his face taking on that wild smile. "You know what that sounds like right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How I first started talking to your mother," Hakoda's eyes were gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda leaned his head back, that same wistful smile on his face. "We were just about your age and I had just started going out with the fishing parties. Every time we came back with a good haul, bear-seals, or whales the women would come out to help lift them back, especially water benders. Your mother always came. I always thought she was looking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every time I looked back she had her nose pointed to the sky, like she'd just turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day I managed to catch her eye. I was this awkward skinny little thing. So I just smiled and waved. She smiled back. I knew then I was a goner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka smiled, imagining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just talk to him, try and catch his eye," Hakoda slapped him on the shoulder. "You'll know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rose up, turning Sokka's ears red. "No," he defended quickly, pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda's wistful smile pulled downward. "What do you mean no? You care about him don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, well yes. But that's not the point," Sokka held up his hands as if to swat away any encroaching argument. "He's a prince, and of the fire nation. I could never- besides, there's Suki to think about. I'm comfortable with her. I like her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're willing to ignore any feelings you may have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka set his jaw. "We're not even in the same league, dad. I wouldn't know where to start, and even if I did, he'd laugh me off this rock into the lake." Shaking his head he took to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda only just caught his arm. "Son, I know you're scared-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not scared!" Sokka's voice broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue rejected you. I know that hurts but you can't let that rejection rule the rest of your life. You're going to find that kind of passion again. Let yourself follow your heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tugged himself gently out of his fathers' grip, never once meeting his glare. "I, I need to go, to let Suki and Zuko know where to meet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing a soft sigh Hakoda watched his son go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More!!!! Dang, this chapter was longer than I meant it to be. Ah well, I don't think I'll get any complaints about that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sat on the floor beside the door Zuko tried to let himself doze, to let his overfull mind fade into unconsciousness no matter how uneasy. It wouldn't come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much, too much to think about. Suki knew. She knew, if not everything, then enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd urged him to talk to Sokka. And while he couldn't fathom how that could play into any cruel plan she'd concocted, it had to mean something. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if it doesn't?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That unpleasant little voice sprung up in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko could help but offer a thin smile toward his own traitorous thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if she's really kind and benevolent and willing to step down from being with him to give me a shot?" he mumbled, dropping his forehead onto his crossed arms. "Yeah, right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't yet met a person willing to put themselves first for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had. For Blue. He'd been willing to spend the night with an utter stranger. And once In Ba Sing Sae, he'd been willing to traverse the city to give him a proper meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's not me," Zuko turned over on the uncomfortable sleeping mat, digging the base of his palms into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what would Suki's plan be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, even worse, if she was honest and Zuko </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to Sokka. Would she do it herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gut clenched at the mere idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself up Zuko began to pace the floor. He needed a distraction, he needed something to do, he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," the soft hiss nearly knocked him off his feet. "Are you there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling forward Zuko slid into sight of the door's peephole. "I'm here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just got done talking with my dad. We came up with an escape plan together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had to keep himself from jumping, pulling back. He could hear the conversation outside, Sokka's rapid excuses as to why he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's coming with us." A second guard, more gruff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a step back from the door, gut clenching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Sokka echoed his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Zuko's mind whirred, Sokka continued his distraction. "Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, ten seconds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cringed at the genuine amusement in the guards' voices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Door squeaking open Sokka shut it behind him, tossing Zuko's flat bed roll toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding it up to protect him Sokka began to pummel the bag with exaggerated punching noises. "Take that! And this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hardly had to exaggerate his grunts of pain. Two days of being tossed around like a bag of flour and having to sleep on the terrible mat was surely blooming bruises along his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, still landing blows, Sokka whispered. "We have a new plan, but it's going to need a big distraction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko steeled himself for yet another brawl or bending match, sore joints already protesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be in the yard in one hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding once Zuko hardly had time to react to the sound of the opening door before Sokka actually tackled him, getting him into a hasty headlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right," the gruffer of the guard pushed Sokka off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cradling the base of his neck Zuko ducked his head, letting himself be led away. Instinct had him turning to look back at Sokka for the half-second before they rounded the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either side of him the guards gripped his arms, showing no mercy from his most recent 'beat down.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to keep him from struggling against the too tight fists, Zuko protested. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before him lay another cell. No more higher security as his last. He still had a chance of escaping, making it to the yard for Sokka's plan. Tossed inside the open door Zuko collided with what he assumed was an interrogation chair. No one bothered to chain him to it before the door was slammed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Zuko," a scorned voice growled from the corner, stepping into the weak light. "We all know that's a lie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frozen in place Zuko could only gape at his ex-girlfriend. "Mai?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who else?" she pushed him back onto the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was neither strong enough to fight her or stupid enough to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still stuttering, Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. "I, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping forward she stood over him, her arms crossed. It had only been a few weeks at the most since he'd seen her last. That did not stop the feeling that it had been several lifetimes. She looked exactly the same, though the stark lines between her brows had returned, the ones he'd manage to smooth away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I was here?" he managed finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I know you so well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his gaze. "But how-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The warden is my uncle, you idiot," she sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't quite help the soft sigh that escaped. If it was only Mai perhaps there was hope his father hadn't heard his whereabouts yet. There was still time to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Truth is-" Mai's own tone dropped from the icy steel to one of pain. She held out what had once been a tightly rolled seal of paper, now laying nearly flat from reading and re-reading. "I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to-" he began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't mean to?" the fire in her face returned, brandishing the paper grandly. "Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snarled, still hardly lifting his head. "Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the fire nation!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Zuko," she sneered. "That makes me feel all better," she tossed the letter at his head, letting it fall open on the floor by his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing, Zuko gathered all his strength. She had to know, in what little time he had to share with her, she deserved the truth. "Mai, I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Save it? You're betraying your country!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her furious gaze, standing his ground. "That's not how I see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then how do you see it?" Mai demanded. "How else can you see the prince of a nation leaving everything behind and running off with the enemy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glanced down, seeing he stood on the edge of his letter. Scooping to grab it he offered it to her. "Read it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have!" she stepped forward. "I've read it a hundred times trying to hope there was one secret message between the lines. You aren't the kind for practical jokes but I hoped to the spirits every day that's what it was!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai was never on to cry, no matter the depth of emotion. For a moment Zuko thought he might break that streak. She was however spitting mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you left to aid the avatar in bringing down your father. What kind of hair-brained scheme was that Zuko?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms, not moving ever as she jabbed a nail into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't see what our nation has become?" he asked. "Raging war across every continent. Spreading our glory? You can't believe that, not after all you've seen of the earth kingdom? We wiped out the entire air nomad race."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Expect for the avatar you claim to follow!" she snarled, blowing off every other part of his statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, a mere second, he thought he saw her anger waver. It came and went too quickly to catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met him face to face. "That can't be, you can't do this to your country, to me. There has to be more than that. You're not the noble type. At first, I thought it was some ruse, that you'd gone to be with some earth kingdom girl you'd met. Why else would you never sleep with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not-" Zuko tried to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved him off, stony exterior returning. "I'm not that kind of girl Zuko. Jealousy isn't my thing. Besides, what kind of commoner could catch your eye?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she paused, giving him time to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, he looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko said nothing. For a second time that day he had been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't-" Mai stepped forward. "For once every girl's cliche nightmare come true. Will you even tell me her name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has nothing to do with him," Zuko protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mai," Zuko waved it off quickly. "This isn't personal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face soured ever further. "So you've said. Whether or not you intended it, it's personal now. You dragged me into all of this. I don't know what kind of, of brainwashing you went through while you were away but you're not who I knew. Just tell me, face to face, did you ever love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. "Mai…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around. "I knew it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him, a guard ran in, out of breath. "Ma'am, there's a riot going on! I'm here to protect you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A riot. A good enough distraction. Though how on earth Sokka had managed it was a mystery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need any protection," Mai scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unable to keep from grinning Zuko shook his head. "Believe me, she doesn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew the guard was glaring at him, but only had eyes for Mai. Her hurt in seeing him laugh, knowing the riot was somehow his doing had cut her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away Zuko made the split-second decision. If he was getting out of here he had to go. Distraction underway he was running out of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blasting fire at the guard's feet, knocking off his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his own instinct, the guard threw an arm over Mai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get off me!" she shoved him off, running after Zuko just in time to have the cell door slammed in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the breath between the ring of the closed door and his escape, Zuko met eyes with Mai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silent conversation in those few moments. His regret, his begging her to understand but his dedication to the mission he had chosen. Her anger, her hurt, and the tears clinging to her lashes that she refused to shed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wished he could say. But he hadn't ever lied to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't any help in her aching heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on his heel, Zuko ran down the hall toward the courtyard.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span><br/>Telling Suki the plan, running out, nearly being caught only to have Chit Sang accuse the wrong guard, and finally, his desperate plea to get prisoners into the yard actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What an odd morning Sokka was already having. Less than a few minutes making a plan and everything was going so smoothly. Too smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting for the other shoe to drop, trying to ignore its looming shadow, Sokka ran into the courtyard, gathering his crew, sans Zuko. Head on a swivel he tried to find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is it," he grinned, panting. "We have to start a riot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Suki stood at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exchange between Hakoda and she had been less than a nod, already prepared to fight at each other's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smugly, Hakoda grinned. "I'll show you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka could hardly watch the attempt, still struggling to find-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Zuko?" Suki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grateful he hadn't had to be the one to say it Sokka shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I told him where to meet. But he was taken away by some guards. I don't know why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think we could have been found out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," he said, desperation increasing. Shoulders slumped, he could feel the encroaching failure. "This isn't working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder. Chit Sang scowled. "Hey, you! You're lucky I didn't rat you out," his smile was tinged with a touch of conniving energy. "But my generosity comes with a prince. I know you are planning another escape attempt, and I want in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lit up. "Actually, we're trying to escape right now, but we need a riot," he pointed, eyes glinting. "You wouldn't know how to start on, would you?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Behind him, Suki couldn't help but to smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A prison riot?" Chit Sang scoffed. "Please."<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To the expectant audience of Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda, the big man stepped forward, scooped up a man like a sack of flour, and shouted to the quiet crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impressive," Hakoda muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now all we need is Zuko," Sokka spun around once more, gnawing so hard at his cheek he was worried he may cut right through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll be here," Suki tried to take his hand, tried to comfort, only to have him pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tossing off a guard from a half tackle, Zuko ran up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka lit up in the way Suki hadn't seen before. "Zuko, good. We're all here. Now, all we have to do is grab the warden, and get to the gondolas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still catching his breath Zuko followed his pointing finger. "And how do we do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic starting to catch up to Sokka. "I'm… not sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth grit, the fire, that new cold one, sprung back up in his gaze. "I thought you said you thought this through!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said it was okay not to think things through!" Sokka's voice raised in pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not everything," Zuko clenched his fists at his side. "But this is kind of important!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chit Cang cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder. "Hey, fellas, I think your girlfriend's taking care of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peering over the large man's shoulder Zuko watched as Suki, seeming to fly, had begun to run over the heads of the rioting crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaw hung half-open, it took Zuko half a moment to gather what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" Sokka yelled, grabbing his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting himself be pulled along Zuko ran after him. Hakoda and Chit Sang at his heels, they took top speed through and around the crowd, weaving through the still warring prisoners.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was no time for words, but Sokka could feel the heat at the back of his head. In the split second he dared look back, Zuko was glaring. Though determination or anger it was hard to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it always so hard to tell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back around Sokka grabbed the stair railing, launching himself up the first few steps. He didn't dare look at how many flights he needed to run. He was running on pure adrenaline. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Beyond the fading anger of arguing, the fire around him, there was something, a knot of worry at the center of his chest, that started the whole thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No time to examine it he took the last step, a sitch starting to weave itself into his rib. He came up, just in time to see Suki pressing the warden into the wall, grinning with the utmost and pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stopped at his side, a hot breath in Sokka's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold pierced his spine, not only just the dripping sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Zuko. He'd been worried about-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's some girl," Hakoda panted just behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about it," Sokka smiled, glancing over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p><span>Zuko's face was still morphed into hard lines.<br/></span> <span><br/></span><span>Out of all the things he could ever be worried about in a time of escaping the world s most inescapable prison, he couldn't shake the first jolt of fear when he couldn't find Zuko in the crowd. The panic had turned to an argument in an instant, just like Katara when Sokka had come home late from solo fishing trips. </span></p><p>
  <span>Without time to even catch his breath they were running again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No time for introspection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to get to the gondola and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look out!" Zuko's arm cut across his chest as they reached the top level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards Sokka hadn't seen had shot fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feet planted, Zuko brushed away the flames. More guards emerged. Zuko's voice calling above it all. "Back off! We've got the warden!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards hesitated, dropping guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the lead Suko still held his defensive position, eyes darting between each potential assailant. He paused at the end of the bride, brushing each of them pass, fists clenched tight enough to dig fingernail marks into his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki pulled open the rusted gondola door. "Everyone in!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piling into the meta cage, Sokka whirled around, trying to find Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopped at the controls for the gondola Zuko stood his ground, face hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was moving, the gondola was moving, leaving him behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wanted to scream at him. Pressed against the window he stared in abject horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting his leg Zuko began to kick at the handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if realizing something he could not comprehend the guards ran forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko kicked the handle once more, denting then completely destroying the lever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still pressed against the wall, Sokka watched Zuko run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firebenders were at his heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lept into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's hand was outstretched . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one silent moment, Sokka's heart pounding in his ears, he knew Zuko wasn't going to make it. Then Zuko's hand was in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swinging once, Sokka grunted, pulling Zuko up with all his might. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath coming in ragged gasps Zuko scrambled into the gondola, perched in the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka clung to his arm, fingers white-knuckled around his wrist. "What are you doing?" he yelled, panic tinging everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm making it so they can't stop us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to cover, force his frantic heart to calm, Sokka tried for a weak grin. "Way to think ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki couldn't quite find her smile, watching how Sokka still held onto Zuko. Looking pointedly away she watched the jerky path of the gondola. "We're on our way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Hakoda leaned out the window, pointing down at the disappearing figures below. "Who's that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wrenched his arm away, paling at the unmistakable sight. "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far below, Azula looked up, a gleeful fury shooting fire through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Azula was there, of course, she was, Zuko cursed silently. Why wouldn't she be? Mai had come and if Mai knew he was imprisoned at the boiling rock his father would have sent Azula. She wasn't going to be fighting to capture this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaw locked Zuko tried to shut down the images of Sokka, kidnapped and burned, being tortured to find out where Aag was. Zuko for his part knew he wouldn't be spared. Azula was here to kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline piping through him he clenched his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the rematch I've been waiting for," Suki's bright voice turned hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't have to glance at her to know who was at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he was not taking his sister alone. He'd betrayed everyone before, left Katara to turn to his sister's side. Not this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he was not saving his own skin but his alpha- Sokka's. He was not going to let his sister touch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had jumped onto the wiring, flying along the air like a bird, lighter than air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula for her part had begun to slide along below, blue flames propelling her forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharing one split second glance the pair headed to the windows, climbing out onto the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hesitated, watching the agile grace Zuko had in sliding from the gondola to roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suki had already swung up the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sword strapped to his back, Sokka planted his feet. The three waited side by side, enemy approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee first, flipping to land on the opposite end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched the landing, watched Suki square off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had eyes only for his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula for her part, was smiling her same prim infuriating smile. Swinging her leg underneath them Zuko lept forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would not lay a finger on Sokka. He wouldn't- couldn't let her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Sokka had drawn his sword, knuckles white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a haze of terror and anger, Zuko stayed in front through every blast of fire, making sure not a single spark could even approach. Jaw clenched he kept his feet planted. Normally he would have kept himself light, dodging every blast. He refused to back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind Sokka emerged, sword only inches from Azula's nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to shout at him, shove Sokka behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking only one step forward Zuko shot fire at his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed on her hands, ever standing confidence wavering for a single moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below them, the once steady floor shook violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planting his feet Zuko lowered his body weight, gaze never shifting from his sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko!" Sokka's wild cry caught him as nothing else could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic shot Zuko forward, nearly dropping to his knees. Only just grabbing Sokka's hand before he toppled into the boiling lake below. Nails dug into Sokka's arm, Zuko pulled him to his side. "Are you okay?" he asked, alarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Sokka panted, not ever letting him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost to the heartbeat hammering in his ears Zuko came back to his senses just in time to hear Ty Lee's panicked shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're about to cut the line!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear turned to icy dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azula echoed that. Both girls turned to hear the other gondola, creaking down toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking Azula called back. "Then it's time to leave." With another blast of blue flames, she propelled himself backward. "Goodbye Zuko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running to their side Suki watched the other gondola, watched Ty Lee landed beside Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the face of his once friend, Zuko saw a worry he'd never seen in his sister. Something in him ached to wave to Ty Lee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to consider, not yet. They still had to find a way out.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jumping back into the gondola, Zuko met Hakoda's worried gaze. "They're cutting the line. The gondola is about to go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to keep from looking down to the boiling water, still sending up steam, Hakoda's face became stony. "I hope this thing floats."<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Both Sokka and Suki got back in, Sokka sheathing his sword. "What do we do?" he asked Zuko, quietly, biting at his lip.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"I was about to ask you the same thing," Zuko shook his head helplessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn't end like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sokka, I, I'm-" Zuko began, voice cracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gondola jerked forward, resuming its unsteady journey upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted, Sokka ran to the edge of the small cell, leaning out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" Sokka squinted down at the flowing figure, seeing only black hair from their distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to find the source of their salvation Zuko's jaw dropped. "It's Mai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Hakoda asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The other fire nation girl?" Suki stepped to Zuko's side. "Why would she do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Zuko shrugged helplessly. He's as much as told her that he didn't love her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this was her way of letting him go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know. He never knew if he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gondola, despite all its best efforts to do otherwise, reached the top of the hill, dropped with a final tired creak as it reached the rock above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chit Sang lead the way out, the rest of the escapees running up after them. With a satisfying clang, Hakoda slammed the door on the still trussed up warden. Running, never knowing how quickly the other gondola could reach them, Zuko followed the pack up the hill. He at the very rim of the wide bowl that made the walls of the ringed lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding him missing from his peripheral, Sokka paused. "Zuko, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sister was on that island," Zuko said absently, mind whirring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Sokka said desperately. "and she's probably right behind us, so let's not stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glowered. "What I mean is, she must have come here somehow." Deviating from the path that would down to the shoreline he scrambled up the rocks, stood at the edge of a cliff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far below lay not only a war balloon but a monstrosity of a flying ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice," Sokka clapped a hand on his shoulder, grinning. <br/><br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Zuko stood at the helm of the warship, concentrating on every node and dial. While having little to no idea exactly how it ran he knew enough to keep it airborne. Whether it would last to the western air temple was another story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed his balloon. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite leaving the boiling rock in the early morning and feeling as if only a moment had passed the sun was starting to wane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko gripped the wheel, knuckles white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chit Sang making sure there's enough coal, Suki in maintenance keeping an eye on alarms, Sokka checking for supplies," Zuko muttered, scrolling quickly through their motley crew. "That only leaves-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand took his shoulder and Zuko lept sky high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," Hakoda held his hands up in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood on his more blind side and Zuko turned fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart hammering he wasn't sure if he should smile or bow or-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offering his own smile Hakoda held out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took it almost instinctively in the water tribe handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprise blinking across his face for half a second Hakoda's face melted to a softer smile. "Prince Zuko. Right? We were never introduced."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too awkward now to even meet his gaze Zuko turned his attention on the front window. "We were never given the time," he pointed out. "And it's just… Zuko. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hakoda," he stood at Zuko's side, arms behind him. "It's nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we're forgoing formal titles you can just call me Hakoda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat, shoulders up to his burning ears. "Y-Yes si- Hakoda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to keep the soft amusement from his voice Hakoda watched the skinny child, hardly older than his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask. But he could see the boy wanted none of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaze lingering on the cracked skin he remembered the hazy rumors he'd heard. If any had a basis in fact it was no wonder the boy was terrified of him. Gathering himself Hakoda stepped forward, into Zuko's peripheral, watching the sun glittering on the sea below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to say thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was all Sokka," Zuko ran a hand over the compass, turning the wheel a few degrees. "I just tagged along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For more than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Zuko did look up at him, only to find the water tribe cheif with a fatherly smile on his face. While directed at the window Zuko could still feel the warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like his uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Zuko's voice caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My son told me something about a boy he met in the earth kingdom's outer islands. Had an odd name too. He said they shared a connection."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure where he was headed, Zuko stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the kind of teamwork you showed out there… that's a melding between soldiers I've only seen a very few times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mated partners," Hakoda lifted an eyebrow, daring a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "Those who have shared mating seasons, ruts or heats. You are very cohesive. And as you couldn't have joined my son and his friends more than a week or more ago I'm going to hazard a guess you've met him long before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's stomach dropped to his toes. "Sir-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hakoda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting the frantically shifting gaze Hakoda smiled. "I won't say anything to him. It is not my secret to tell. But, Blue, I really think you should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Zuko's voice cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there!" Sokka burst into the room, grinning broadly. Filthy, still in the guard uniform and with dark circles dragging underneath his eyes Sokka looked ready to keel over, but perfectly content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zuko straightened, his grip on the wheel firming up once more. "Should be about half an hour. Did you find anything to eat on board?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka deflated. "Nothing decent, fingers crossed Katara has something cooking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda laughed. "Become a good cook has she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually yeah," Sokka walked back out to the hall, his father following after him. "She'll tell you all about it when we get there, but she's better than Gran-Gran, I swear and-"<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His voice fading into the echo of the other machine's clanging Zuko let himself release his tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping his head onto the wheel his breath sounded in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wet heat behind Zuko's eyes. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired. Just a little longer, and he could drop into his own bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed time to think, to process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more than anything, beyond the chorus of aches and pains that made up his body now was something underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to have to tell Sokka… something.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta Daaaaaaaaa</p><p>(Don't worry about more coming, Even with the Boiling Rock "Arc" done I've still got like two/three more installments planned and two different endings so, ya know, fun times)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is a retelling of Boiling Rock to fit in with my version of canon thank you for asking. </p><p>There will be more than just commentary over top, cross my heart. Original scenes will be added. </p><p>Many thanks must be given to Killer_Thorn, for getting me stuck on the idea of including Boiling Rock heavy scenes. And again, to That_loser, whose insight into the characters helps more than I can say. </p><p>And a huge thank you to everyone who has left any comments, whether they be key smashes, emoji's, or excited rants. Please continue to leave comments as I love to reply to any and all!</p><p>PS, yes his particular installment will have multiple chapters. I'm thinking three or four depending on how long-winded I get! If you have a request please, please, please, ask away!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>